Of Nets, Ports and Processors'
by T'Preea
Summary: This technically qualifies as a x-over, but it's wibbly. Data meets an interesting woman and ends up having an interesting life. Rated M to be safe.


'Of Nets, Ports and Processors'

"Captain, I'm picking up faint life signs from the moon of Nimbus Two." Reported Ensign Blackwell. "Picard to Transporter Room Three." Said Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship, Enterprise-D. "Get a lock on that life sign and beam it aboard." He ordered, to which he continued; "Mr. Data, please meet whomever it is and bring them to Sickbay." The Android Second Officer gave a soft jerk of his head in acknowledgement. "Aye, Sir." He said. On his way to the Transporter Room, Data wondered to himself just how an organic being could survive so long in no atmosphere. Little did he know that he would soon get an answer. As he entered the Transporter Room, Data was greeted by a lovely sight, indeed. Although he possessed no emotions, he still recognized beauty when he saw it. Lying unconscious on the Transporter Pad was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her hair was black as raven and it wound itself into soft ringlets. Her skin was of a creamy complexion and smooth to the touch. Data took notice that the woman had pointed ears, but was not of any race he could remember ever encountering. As he gently lifted her to bring her to Sickbay, her eyes fluttered open. In the brief moment that bright amethyst met pale yellow, Data was certain he "felt" something.

Meanwhile, Dr. Beverly Crusher was exhausting herself trying to stabilize their guest. "I don't get it." She said exasperatedly. "She should be stable by now." Suddenly, Nurse Ogawa spoke up. "Doctor, she has two hearts." She said. Quickly running a Tricorder scan over the woman's chest, Dr. Crusher realized that her nurse was right. "Oh, my God. Nurse Ogawa, keep that heart beating while I resuscitate this one." In no time, the Doctor's instruments picked up the steady, 'thump, thump, thump, thump' of her patient's two hearts. "Crusher to Picard. My patient is stable." She said, tapping the Commbadge on her chest. "Thank you, Doctor. On our way." He said. As Picard and Data entered Sickbay, they caught sight of the woman softly breathing in deep sleep. "Beverly, have you learned anything about our guest? Picard asked. Crusher shook her head. "Nothing conclusive. All I know so far is that she has two hearts, pointed ears, and cat-like fangs. We'll have to wait for her to wake up before we learn anything more." She explained. Picard stared at her in near disbelief. "She has two hearts? He echoed. Crusher nodded. "I ran her DNA through the computer, but her species is not in the Starfleet database." She continued. Suddenly, the three of them jumped; startled by a voice in the next room.

"Lore! The voice called. Data, Picard, and Crusher exchanged looks of surprise. "Lore! The voice called again. Racing into the next room, the three of them were met by a pair of amethyst eyes looking wildly about. The woman had awoke and was sitting up. When her gaze fell on Data, she smiled; her fangs showing through. "There you are, Lore." The woman said in a cool, English accent. "I haven't seen you in years. Well, years for you." She continued. Data took a few steps forward and said; "My name is Data. Lore is my brother. How do you know him? At his words, the woman's eyes brightened. "Data? Noonien always spoke of two." She said. Data was baffled, and rightly so. Here was this strange woman who looked no older than 35 years, claiming to have known his father when he was a young man. "Forgive me, but how old are you? Data asked, and was immediately chastised by Dr. Crusher. "Data! It's impolite to ask a woman how old she is." She scolded. Data looked sheepish. If he were capable of blushing, he would have. The woman waved it off. "I don't mind, Doctor. I'm a thousand and two." She said, to which she added; "I'm the Priestess, by the way. Lovely to meet you." The three of them stared in disbelief at the Priestess. "I do believe I owe Data some answers." Her voice cut through the silence that had settled. "If you two would kindly..." She said as she motioned to the door. "Yes, of course. We'll leave you two alone." Said Picard as he and Crusher stood to go.

Once Data and the Priestess were alone, he wheeled a chair up to her bedside and took a seat. "I guess I'll start at the beginning, shall I? Said the Priestess. Data nodded. "That would be acceptable." Said he. The Priestess heaved a great sigh and said; "Well, I'm part of a race of people called Time Lords from a planet called Gallifrey; not yet discovered by the Federation. We have the ability to travel anywhere and everywhere throughout space and time. About two months ago, I went back in time to visit the colony of Omicron Theta where I met your father, Dr. Noonien Soong. Oh, he was a passionate; young cyberneticist. He and I became good friends, and during that friendship; he expressed the desire to have a family. Although the first prototypes were unsuccessful, he knew at least two would survive. When Noonien created Lore, I was introduced as his aunt; the Priestess." She began. Data had a flash of memory flit through his circuits. "I have memories of Lore mentioning a "Priestess." When we were young, our father tried to upgrade him to make him more...personable. When he misbehaved, he claimed that he would only answer to "the Priestess." Data explained. "Yes. I developed a close relationship to Lore during my stay on Omicron Theta. He knew he needed a firm hand and he felt that I was the only one who understood him. I never _raised _a hand to him, of course. I always encouraged him to talk his feelings out." The Priestess replied, a glimmer of guilt in her eyes. "When I left, I'm sure he felt abandoned." She continued. Data nodded. "He did often express feelings of abandonment and betrayal, always lashing out at father or myself. In attempt to quell his pain, he became allied with the Crystalline Entity that destroyed Omicron Theta." He said. At his words, the Priestess' eyes went wide. "He _what_?! She shouted. "I told him to stay away from that thing and he deliberately disobeyed me." Data shrank back in what could have been interpreted as fear at the Priestess' fury. "Data, activate his homing signal. Bring him here, _now_." She demanded. "Priestess, I do not believe that would be wise. Lore's presence here poses a great threat to the Enterprise." Data countered. "Lore has done wrong and he _must _be held accountable for his actions. I have an obligation to Noonien to keep his sons in line and I _intend_ to uphold it." She explained. Data nodded, then jerked his head hard to the left; the action was followed by a soft, mechanical 'beep'. "It is done, Priestess. He should be here, soon. In the meantime, I will escort you to your quarters." He said.

Later on in her quarters, Data showed the Priestess how to operate the clothing replicator. She selected a mint green, silk dress that hung just above her knees with elbow-length sleeves; a corseted bodice, and a low-plunging neckline. Emerging from her room, Data gave her a nod of approval. "You look lovely, Priestess." He said. Then, looking down; he added, "No shoes? The Priestess wiggled her toes, which were lacquered in black; and shook her head. "No, I enjoy going barefoot sometimes." She explained. Data nodded. Suddenly, the mechanical door chime sounded. "Yes? Said the Priestess, then in stepped none other than Lore. Upon seeing the Priestess, Lore froze to the spot. "Priestess." He said, a wicked grin splitting his face. "For some bizarre reason, I thought it was you bringing me here." He said with a snort. The Priestess stared at him with hurt in her eyes. Hurt for what she'd done to him, hurt for his behavior; hurt for the hatred toward her coming off him in waves, and hurt for what she was about to do to him. "Lore, I'm so very sorry I left you; love. I had to go. If I had stayed it would have devastated your future." She said. Lore snorted again, louder this time. "If you were so concerned with my future, you would have stayed." He snarled, anger permeating his every pore. The Priestess' hearts felt as if they would burst with deep sorrow, but her face did not betray her feelings. "Now, on the topic of the Crystalline Entity." She began, desperately wanting to change the subject. Lore uttered a defiant chuckle. "What _about_ it? He asked, glaring at her darkly. "Data tells me that you are responsible for the destruction of Omicron Theta." She said. The look of pure hatred on Lore's face pierced the Priestess' hearts. "So, what if I am? What are you going to do, Priestess? Spank me? He said. That was the ice breaker the Priestess was waiting for. "As a matter of fact, I am. Noonien not only gave you emotions, but physical sensation to pleasure and pain; as well. I think it's about time you had a good spanking. What do you think? She said. Lore made a strangled noise in response. "Is that fear I see, Lore? She asked. "No." He finally choked out. The Priestess sighed as she took hold of his wrist and led him over to the couch. "That does it, Lore. Fifteen for lying and twenty for murder."

Once she had the frightened Android securely across her lap, the Priestess brandished the special lather paddle she had replicated just for Lore's bottom. Placing her hand in the small of his back, she lifted her right knee just slightly to raise his bum higher and expose his 'sit spot'. "Now, Lore. I want you to count the strokes. Is that clear? She asked. Lore said nothing, but rested his chin on his hands. "Is that _clear_? She asked again as she emphasized the last word with a hefty stroke of the paddle to his rear. At that, he flinched and grunted in surprise and pain. "Yes." He growled. With that, she began to lay into him with firm strokes. By five strokes, Lore was biting back his gasps. Fifteen strokes, he was near kicking his feet trying to squirm away. "Oh, no; love. You're not going anywhere." Said the Priestess as she tightened her grip around his waist. "You know? She said, more to the room than anything. "I think your trousers should come down." At her words, Lore started thrashing so violently; she had to tuck his legs under her right knee. "No, Priestess! Please, not bare." He begged, his tone sounding pained and desperate. "I'm sorry, love; but I don't think you'll learn unless they come right down." Said she as she reached for his waistband. Instinctively, Lore's hand shot back in attempt to stop her. "Damn it, Lore! Move your hand before _it _gets smacked." She said as she grabbed his wrist and held it behind his back. Finally gaining his waistband, she tugged; revealing bare and flushed golden skin. Lore groaned as the humiliation hit him like a wave, along with the realization that Data was still there watching him be punished like a child. The Priestess continued to abuse Lore's backside. By the thirty-fifth stroke, he was thrashing and outright sobbing in well-spanked agony. Setting down her paddle, the Priestess lightly stroked his burning synthetic flesh to soothe the sting. "Now, go stand in the corner; trousers 'round your ankles, hands on your head. No talking till I say." She ordered. Obediently, Lore shuffled across the floor and put his nose in the corner. Feeling drained, the Priestess leaned her head against the back of the couch and put her feet up. Slowly, Data emerged from the shadows. "Oh, Data. I nearly forgot you were here." She said, quietly. "That reminds me. I have something for you." From between her supple breasts, she produced a small chip. "Your father gave me this in the off chance he'd never be able to give it to you himself." She said as she handed it to him. "These are your emotions. They've been specially calibrated to be compatible with your positronic matrix." She explained.

Data took the chip from the Priestess with a thoughtful expression. "I never thought I would be given emotions. I always believed I would go without forever." He said. The Priestess smiled softly. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this." She said, to which she added; "Oh! I'm sorry, Lore. You can come out of the corner now, love. Put your trousers back on." Lore trudged over to the couch while sniffling and fastening his trousers. The Priestess held out her hand and Lore took it. "Now, Lore. Are you sorry for what you've done? She asked, looking up at his tear-stained face. The older Android sniffed again and nodded. "Of course, I am. I won't be able to sit properly for a week." He said with an embarrassed grin. The Priestess kissed his knuckles. "It hurt me to do that to you, love. I care for you so much I absolutely _had _to teach you that lesson. Now, go wash your face and lie down." She said. Lore nodded and went off to the bedroom. Turning to Data, the Priestess took the chip back from him. "Would you like to? She asked, holding the chip aloft. Data nodded and gave the Priestess a walkthrough on how to install it. As soon as his scalp was re-secured, Data jerked his head to the right and immediately; he shivered and gasped. The Priestess touched his arm. "What is it, Data? She asked. Data shook his head. "I do not know. I accessed my memory banks for the moment I first saw you and attempted to attach an emotion to it." He said. The Priestess cocked her head. "Any luck? She asked. Data looked deep into her eyes and answered her question by pressing his soft lips against hers in a fierce kiss. When he let her up for air, her eyes were closed and her mouth was slack. The Priestess slowly opened her purple eyes and let out a soft, satisfied sigh. Data cocked his head and said; "I am sorry, Priestess. Was that too forward? The Priestess looked hungrily at him, her eyes filled to the brim with burning lust. She couldn't help herself. Next thing she knew, she was throwing herself on him. Her lips pressed against his in a breathtaking kiss while she snaked her fingers through his hair.

Raking her nails lightly across the back of his neck, she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and gently nipped. He responded by cupping her left breast and lying her back on the couch. The Priestess moaned audibly as Data trailed down her neck with feather light kisses and soft love nips. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she buried her fingers in his hair; guiding his mouth ever lower. Data grasped the neck of her dress in both hands and tugged, tearing it right down the front in one fluid motion; revealing her full, soft breasts. Moistening two fingers, he gently tweaked one nipple to attention while he swirled his velvet tongue around the other; making the Priestess' breath hitch in her throat. "Oh, Data." She moaned wantonly. Reaching for the bottom of his uniform shirt, she pulled; yanking it over his head, revealing his black tank-top and perfectly toned muscles. She let her eyes drink him in. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her thousand years. The sight of his lovely, golden skin nearly made her weep with desire. Data kissed the smooth skin of her thighs as he tore her knickers off and tossed them over his shoulder. Coming back up, he covered her mouth with a needy kiss; then left a trail of delicious fire down her body as he kissed from her clavicle to the hollow of her belly, and still down to her moist heat. Gently spreading the Priestess' legs, Data flicked his tongue over the little pleasure nub at her center; making her thrash about. "Please, Data. Take me, now." She begged. She felt Data's lips twist into a smirk against her heat. "In time, Priestess." He said, seductively. With that, he poked his tongue into her opening; savoring the taste of her. When she began to buck her hips toward his delicious mouth, he slipped his hands under her bum to keep her steady.

"Not fair." She whimpered; "You've still got your trousers on." Anticipating that she would soon reach orgasm if he continued to torture her, Data quickly removed his tank-top and trousers. The Priestess looked on, wide eyed as Data's rock hard cock sprang free of its fabric restraints; the tip already slick with pre-come. Kneeling between her legs, he lifted her arse and buried himself deep within the Priestess' body. He gasped as he was completely enveloped by her tight, wet heat. Slowly, he began to thrust; building a steady rhythm. Data's pale, yellow eyes rolled back in their sockets as he thrust hard into the Priestess; nearly making her squeal in mind-blowing ecstasy. "Oh, Gods; Data! She moaned as she tightened up around him, readying for the impending climax that was to come. Data felt her clench down as his balls tightened, nearing the edge. One last thrust and they shattered the walls of pleasure as orgasm cascaded over both of them like a warm shower. Data collapsed, trembling into the Priestess' waiting arms in a flash of afterglow. Lightly kissing her again, he rested his head on her soft breasts while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Despite his weight, the Priestess still found it easy to breathe. "Thank Rassilon for Pulmonary Bypass." She thought. "Priestess? Data's voice was soft and gentle. "Yes? She replied. "I do believe that I...love you." He said. The Priestess smiled. "I love you too, Data. By the way, you and _only _you have earned the privilege of knowing my name." She said. At that, Data lifted his head to look at her. "How is that possible? He asked. "I am half Hyrulian and on Hyrule, the act of love making is considered a legal bonding. My name is a guarded secret and as a Time Lord, I can only divulge that knowledge to my husband. Therefore, by Hyrulian and Gallifreyan law; you and I are bonded." She explained. Data smiled. "I always wanted to marry, but could not because I would out live my spouse." He said. "Chances are, Data that I may out live you." The Priestess teased. "If I tell you my name, you must swear to keep it secret. Not even your Captain can know. Promise me." She said. "I swear." He answered. Satisfied that he meant what he said, she whispered her name in his ear. "That is lovely." He said. "Thank you." She replied. Slowly, the two of them fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

Fin... (For now)


End file.
